


Plumas y Encaje

by JennVilla



Series: Traducciones: keyflight790 [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:28:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27562297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JennVilla/pseuds/JennVilla
Summary: "Te traje algo." Harry sacó una caja del interior de su túnica y se la entregó a Draco. Era un pequeño rectángulo azul con un gran lazo de seda atado alrededor, y Draco ya podía decir que contenía algo especial. Algo delicado. Algo travieso.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Traducciones: keyflight790 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1835218
Kudos: 6





	Plumas y Encaje

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Feathers and Lace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17577974) by [keyflight790](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790). 



> Uso del original "daddy" en lugar del "papi", por propia elección. En serio, para mí, el papi no suena para nada sexy.

—Te traje algo. —Harry sacó una caja del interior de sus ropas y se la entregó a Draco. Era un pequeño rectángulo azul con un gran lazo de seda atado a su alrededor, y Draco ya podía decir que contenía algo especial. Algo delicado. Algo _travieso_.

Draco estaba acostumbrado a recibir regalos. Solían llegar en su cumpleaños, o alrededor de Navidad, e incluso el día de San Valentín, de este o aquel pretendiente. Pero esos regalos ya no llegaban. No desde que se comprometió con su prometido, el guapo, encantador y tan apuesto Harry Potter.

No era su cumpleaños, y el tiempo tenía el crujiente chasquido del otoño, no el triste frío del invierno. Era sólo un martes, y su pareja había ido a la tienda para encontrar algo que le hiciera sonreír. Draco tenía tanta suerte.

Y esperaba tener más suerte. Abrió la caja lentamente, aunque quería hacerla pedazos. Draco había aprendido a ser paciente a lo largo de los años, y quería asegurarse de que Harry pudiera ver lo buen chico que podía ser.

Se lamió los labios con anticipación mientras retiraba la bolsa protectora, revelando unas hermosas bragas blancas de encaje, con un diminuto lazo en la parte superior de color verde esmeralda. El verde exacto de los ojos de Harry.

—Son hermosas, amor. —Draco admiró el encaje, preguntándose cómo encajaría el hilo en la curva de su polla, si el tejido empujaría contra su agujero, frotándolo de forma tentadora cuando se moviera.

—Desnúdate. —ordenó Harry, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Draco se estremeció, amando ese tono en la voz de su compañero. Significaba que estaban a punto de jugar.

—Sí, daddy. —respondió Draco, sus ojos mirando profunda y ansiosamente a los de Harry. Le encantaba ver cómo las esmeraldas se oscurecían por la lujuria cuando Draco decía esa palabra. Cuando se entregaba tan voluntariamente a Harry.

Draco se desnudó rápidamente, y sin esperar otra orden, se puso con cuidado su nuevo par de bragas, subiéndolas hasta que le cubrieron la polla. Colocó el fino hilo de la ropa interior en su agujero, preguntándose si Harry le tocaría allí, si le arrancaría la tela con los dientes.

—Quiero que te inclines sobre el sofá, con el culo hacia arriba. —Harry señaló hacia el reposabrazos del lado más alejado del sofá. Draco no perdió tiempo en subirse al mueble, empujando sus firmes nalgas hacia fuera para que Harry pudiera ver la tela blanca contra su agujero rosado. Movió sus caderas de forma tentadora, y sintió que un rubor cubría su cara cuando escuchó el jadeo hambriento de Harry.

— ¿Vas a ser un buen chico para mí, _gatito_?

Draco se estremeció por el apelativo. Se había resistido al principio, no queriendo decepcionar su duro exterior, no queriendo que alguien como Potter supiera cuánto anhelaba esas palabras. Como _bebé_ , _gatito_ , o _cariño_.

Harry lo hacía sentir tan seguro, tan confiado y abrumadoramente amado, que Draco finalmente se dejó llevar. Harry había sido tan natural en ser un Dominante, y cayeron en un ritmo de juego fácil.

—Quiero oírte, Draco —la voz de Harry interrumpió sus pensamientos—. Eres tan lindo cuando suplicas.

—Sí, daddy. —respondió Draco en voz alta, queriendo complacer, queriendo hacerle saber a su daddy lo emocionado que estaba. Se inclinó con necesidad a lo largo del sofá, disfrutando de la sensación de la tela tensa que apretaba su polla, acunándola en sus ásperas fibras.

—Buen chico.

El latir del corazón de Draco multiplicó su velocidad ante el chasquido de algo duro contra la mesa de cristal. Su cuerpo tensándose con anticipación. ¿Sería un cinturón, o tal vez su favorito, el látigo?

Esperó el golpe de un látigo, o el tintineo de una cadena, pero en cambio, sintió algo en sus pies. Una pluma, gruesa y suave, se deslizaba por el lado de su tobillo, sobre su pantorrilla, hacia el encaje blanco que acunaba sus pelotas. Apenas le tocó allí, rozando su polla endurecida, antes de volver a bajar por su otro muslo, hasta la planta del pie.

Harry guio la pluma sobre sus piernas de nuevo, deteniéndose sólo un momento para besar la tela sobre el pene de Draco antes de aventurarse a otro lugar del cuerpo de Draco. Su columna vertebral, la hendidura de su omóplato, su dura polla. Su muñeca, el punto blando detrás de su oreja, su polla otra vez.

La pluma se burlaba de él, ofreciéndole a Draco un toque, pero no lo suficiente. No sería suficiente hasta que fueran las manos de Harry sobre su piel, sus toscos dedos envueltos a lo largo de su polla, la dura polla de Harry contra su trasero, empujándolo, llenándolo.

Draco sentía su sangre hervir por la necesidad, como si en cualquier momento pudiera romperse por la tensión. Empezó a temblar, sus brazos cansados de sostener su cuerpo a lo largo del lado del sofá, del tierno toque. Anhelaba más... más, _oh, dioses,_ _Harry,_ _más_.

A Draco le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que decía esas palabras en voz alta, que las burlas de Harry habían hecho que sus gemidos y jadeos se convirtieran en súplicas, rogando por algo duro después de haber tenido tanta suavidad.

— ¿Quieres más? —preguntó Harry, la pluma ahora frotándose a lo largo de la hendidura del culo de Draco. Draco quería algo más firme, tal vez algo más húmedo. Como los dientes, o la lengua, o la carne.

—Sí, _por favor_ , daddy. —dijo Draco. Sabía que Harry no podía resistirse a él, no cuando le suplicaba tan hermosamente.

— ¿Qué quieres, Draco? —la voz de Harry era suave, y Draco sabía que estaba empezando a perder el control. Sabía que podía conseguir lo que quisiera cuando Harry estaba así, cuando estaba desesperado por hacer feliz a su gatito.

—Quiero tu polla, quiero que me llenes. —dijo Draco. Sacudió el culo de nuevo, dejando que Harry viera el encaje, la pequeña cinta verde. La forma en que su polla estaba estirando la tela, siempre para él.

La respuesta de Harry fue más animalista que las palabras reales. Profundizó en el culo de Draco, separando sus nalgas, su lengua trazando la larga línea de tela a lo largo del agujero de Draco. Draco arqueó su espalda, apoyándose en la boca y el toque de Harry. Suplicando, rogando por más de la lengua de Harry.

Sintió un dedo deslizarse junto a la lengua de Harry, abriéndolo, preparándolo para la gruesa polla de su daddy.

—Agh... sí, por favor, daddy, ¡más! —Draco apenas pudo reconocer su voz, el tono agudo tan necesitado.

Harry se rio, su aliento caliente contra la piel de Draco. Añadió otro dedo, sumergiéndolo para satisfacer su ansioso agujero.

—Dioses, sí, por favor. —el ambiente en la habitación -con las súplicas de Draco y los chasquidos de lengua de Harry- contrastaba con la hogareña decoración -fotos de él y Harry, de sus amigos levantando las copas en celebración.

—Pronto, cariño. —respondió Harry mientras daba un giro a sus dedos, encontrando ese punto que volvía salvaje a Draco, el que derribaba la última de las defensas de Draco, revelando su verdadero ser a su pareja.

— ¡Daddy! —Draco no pudo evitarlo— Daddy, quiero tu polla, daddy, por favor.

—Cualquier cosa por ti, bebé. —respondió Harry, y Draco escuchó el exquisito sonido del cinturón de Harry tintineando, sus pantalones cayendo.

«Quiero cogerte en tus hermosas bragas, gatito. ¿Serás un buen chico para mí?

—Sí, daddy.—respondió Draco mientras sentía que Harry movía el pequeño hilo hacia un lado. Luego Harry estaba empujando en su agujero, rompiendo el estrecho anillo exterior, hundiéndose, y luego empujando a Draco.

La sensación de quemazón era una de sus partes favoritas, junto con la combinación entre el placer y el dolor por la vigorosidad en los movimientos de Harry partiéndolo en dos. Quería ser llenado, ser amado. Y Harry se lo daba, lo hacía sentir tan completo, tan precioso.

—Oh, dioses, bebé, estás tan apretado. —Harry se retiró un poco y luego volvió a entrar, hundiéndose aún más en el calor de Draco.

—Daddy, por favor, más. —suplicó Draco, tratando de empalarse en la verga de Harry.

—Shh, voy a cuidar de ti, cariño. —Harry se sujetó a las caderas de Draco, manteniéndolo quieto mientras continuaba entrando en él.

—Sí, sí, sí. —Draco permitió que las palabras salieran de sus labios, sin vergüenza por desear algo tan primitivo.

Pronto, Harry estaba completamente sentado en el culo de Draco, y la sensación de estar lleno hasta el borde hizo que Draco temblara y se estremeciera. La punta de su polla había roto completamente la parte superior de sus bragas, y su prepucio estaba goteando, haciendo que la tela se mojara rápidamente.

Harry estaba entrando y saliendo a un ritmo tan rápido que Draco no podía seguirle el ritmo. Apoyó su pecho en la áspera tela del sofá, permitiendo que el material rozara sus pezones mientras Harry lo bombeaba por detrás.

—Tan cerca, daddy. —Draco podía sentir sus pelotas apretadas dentro del intrincado encaje, a Harry detrás de él y a la tela en sus pezones. Quería tocarse la polla, pero sabía que no podía, no sin el permiso de su daddy.

—Pronto, bebé. —la voz de Harry era grave, y Draco sabía que también estaba cerca. El saber que eso se debía sólo a él, casi lo envió al límite de su resistencia.

Harry lo empujó una o dos veces más, y luego colocó su mano sobre la tela que cubría la verga de Draco, arrastrándola al tiempo con sus empujones. Ajustó sus caderas, inclinándolas de manera que la punta chocara brutalmente contra la próstata de Draco con cada golpe de su polla.

—Quiero que te vengas para mí, _amor_. —dijo Harry, quitando la tela para que su mano rodeara la necesidad de Draco mientras lo embestía incesantemente.

—Daddy... —gimió Draco, dejándose caer por el precipicio. Harry lo sostenía, con un brazo alrededor de su cintura y otro alrededor de su polla, y Draco se sintió seguro, tan seguro, que se derramó en la mano de Harry, cubriendo su piel con las gruesas cuerdas blancas de su liberación.

Harry sólo tardó un momento más en seguirlo, su polla clavándose erráticamente en el culo de Draco, llenando su agujero con su semilla y su oreja con sus elogios.

—Te quiero mucho. Tan perfecto, Draco, bebé... sí.

Se quedaron así, Harry susurrándole al oído, pasando sus manos tranquilamente por las caderas de Draco mientras lo mantenía firme sobre el sofá. El mismo sofá donde se acurrucaban y miraban la tele y comían patatas fritas y compartían secretos.

—Has sido un buen chico para mí, Draco. —Harry habló contra su piel, tirando de él contra su costado. Lanzó un encantamiento de limpieza sobre sus cuerpos, llevándose el sudor y el desorden. Draco notó con una sonrisa que Harry había dejado su semen en su agujero, permitiéndole aferrarse a él por un poco más de tiempo. Para recordar cómo se sentía su daddy dentro de él, reclamándolo, amándolo.

—Gracias, daddy. —dijo Draco, moviéndose más hacia los brazos de Harry. El moreno convocó una manta y los cubrió, dejándolos allí para siempre. O, al menos, hasta que el sol saliera a la mañana siguiente.

_**fin** _


End file.
